


Hail Storm

by Lexys23



Series: Ice and Lightning [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Hail Storm

 

Iris was having a Christmas party. She had one every once in a while. She told Barry to invite his friends, Cisco and Caitlin.   
  
The party was at full blast. Barry was drinking some spiked eggnog, which had no affect. Across the room, Cisco was drunk, trying to sweet talk some woman. Caitlin went to the kitchen, and hadn't returned. Barry smiled, as he thought about his friend. He had gotten to know her, and had really liked her. He could go as far as to say he had developed feeling for her.   
  
Barry stood up straighter when he saw her come out of the kitchen. She was laughing at something Iris was telling her. Barry could tell Caitlin was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember anything.   
  
Iris and Caitlin walked, the latter was stumbling, towards him. He smiled as he helped his crush stand. Caitlin gave him a smile, and Barry fell even more.   
  
"How are you holding up, Drunky?" He asked, humor in his voice.   
  
Caitlin giggled. "'m not drunk."   
  
Barry laughed and held her close. He turned to his best friend. "Your boyfriend is looking for you. Don't worry, I've got her."   
  
Iris looked at him with a smirk. "I know you do."   
  
Barry shook his head as he watched her walk away. He turned to the drunk bioengineer in his arms.   
  
"You've gotta cute smile," she slurred, as she poked his cheek.   
  
"You're pretty cute yourself," Barry chuckled. Caitlin beamed.   
  
"Ba'ry, wanna dance?" Caitlin asked, as she pulled him to the dance floor.   
  
On a regular day, where she wasn't drunk, Cautlin would keep away from the dance floor. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer, because she wasn't, but there were too many people, and it made her uncomfortable.   
  
Caitlin grinned when Barry followed her. He wanted to keep her close. He knew the dangers of a drunk female at a party, and he wasn't going to take any chances. He smiled at their linked hands.   
  
Once they made it to the dance floor, and they had room, Caitlin moved into Barry's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and they moved back and forth.   
  
"I like you, Barry. You've helped me through a lot," she whispered, her eyes closed and her face pressed against his chest.   
  
"I'll always help you. I like you too Caitlin," Barry whispered back, as he placed his chin on top of her head.   
  
Caitlin and Barry slow danced to a few more Christmas songs. They slow danced while people jumped around them. They didn't care. All they cared about were each other.   
  
After a while, Barry took her to the kitchen, to get her and himself some water and food. Barry helped her into the counter.   
  
"Ya know, no one made friends with me as quickly as you did," Caitlin told him, while she stared into the cup of water.   
  
"I'm special," Barry said, drinking his own water. "It's water, you're not going to drown in it."   
  
Barry took the cup from her and helped her drink it.   
  
Caitlin smiled at him when he moved the cup. "I know. I just wanted you to help me."   
  
Barry shook his head and laughed. He helped her off the counter and took her to the doorway. Caitlin had tripped on something, and Barry stopped to make sure she didn't hurt herself.   
  
"Yo, Barry!" A drunken shout was heard.   
  
Barry turned and saw Cisco grinning. The other man was pointing up. Barry looked up and saw the mistletoe over him and Caitlin. He looked down and noticed Caitlin had seen it too.   
  
"We've gotta kiss now?"   
  
Barry smiled and nodded. "It's the rule."   
  
Iris rushed to them with a camera at hand. She had made a rule that a picture had to be taken every time a pair was under the mistletoe.   
  
Barry moved close to Caitlin's face. Caitlin smiled as she closed the gap.   
  
Barry was in cloud nine. He was happy.   
  
Caitlin moved back. She smiled at Barry, but soon that smile turned into a frown. In a matter of seconds, her lunch and dinner were scattered all over the floor.   
  
Barry looked down in disgust. He let out a small chuckle. He picked Caitlin up, bridal style, and told Iris he was going to take her home.   
  
Caitlin didn't remember anything the next morning.

**One Year Later**

Iris decided to have another party. She had told Caitlin not to drink so much, she didn't want a repeat of the year before. Caitlin frowned, not knowing what her boyfriend's best friend was talking about. But she did promise she wouldn't drink much. Not enough to be completely drunk.   
  
Barry laughed when he heard that. Caitlin turned to him in confusion, but the crimson speedster didn't respond. He just shook his head and walked away.   
  
Caitlin followed him, calling his name, demanding for an answer.   
  
"You're cute when you're mad," Barry commented, as he stroked her cheek.   
  
Caitlin glared at him. She didn't not want to hear that. She wanted to know what Iris was talking about. She didn't remember anything about the Christmas part from the year before.   
  
Barry sighed and nodded. He whispered his year about what happened the year before, not the kiss, but what happened after that.   
  
When he moved back, he grinned. Caitlin's eyes were wide, her mouth was opened, she was shocked.   
  
Barry let out a laugh.   
  
"It's not funny!"   
  
Barry nodded. He thought it was funny. It was rare to find Doctor Snow in a position like that.   
  
"It was funny," Barry told her, as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "It was really funny. It landed everywhere."   
  
Caitlin glared at him and slapped his chest. "You're mean."   
  
Barry grinned as he kissed her cheek. "You love that about me."   
  
Caitlin smiled as she nodded. It had been a few months from her kidnapping, and the only good thing that came out of it was her declaration of her love for Barry.   
  
Barry loved to hear her say she loved him. He loved the way it sounded.   
  
"I love you," she whispered, as she smiled up at him.   
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, as he hugged her. "Let's dance."   
  
Caitlin shook her head.   
  
Barry pouted. "You did it last year."   
  
Caitlin frowned. "I was drunk."   
  
"Don't you love me?"   
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. She grabbed Barry's hand and pulled him. "Not this minute."   
  
Barry grinned as he followed her.    
  
Caitlin looked at the people around her, a look of fear in her eyes. After her trauma with Leslie, Caitlin was still getting used to human contact. She would flinch every time someone touched her, thinking that she would get shocked by them. It didn't matter who touched her, they all got the same reaction, all except Barry.   
  
Barry pulled her close. "I'll protect you, remember that."   
  
Caitlin nodded into his chest. They spend the next four songs the same way the spend the year before.   
  
Caitlin smiled, with her eyes closed. She left Barry move them, letting him take the lead, as she followed him. She could feel Barry's lips on the top of her head.   
  
Barry pulled her off the dance floor when they had danced their four songs. Barry was happy they were the same songs from before. He took her to the doorway.   
  
"I love you Caitlin Snow. I love everything about you. That I had to fight to get through you, that you take care of my injuries, that we're able to connect. I love everything. You're worth everything, every fight, every late night, every time I have to help you through your panic attack. I love it all," Barry told her, as he intertwined their fingers together.   
  
Caitlin looked at him with tears in her eyes. She gave him a small smiled. "I love you so much Barry Allen. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. You are special, you are what completed me. Your the opposite of me, and you were able to break through me. You melted the ice that encased my heart."   
  
Barry smiled and looked up. "This is our second kiss under the mistletoe. I wish you remembered it, but you don't. And that means I have to make it twice as special."   
  
Barry looked at her with so much love, so much want. He pulled her close and pressed their lips together.   
  
Barry pulled back and smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Hail storm."   
  
Caitlin groaned. "You and ice and lightning. Don't you stop?"   
  
Barry shook his head. "That's what you love about me."   
  
Caitlin shook her head. "Yeah."   
  
"Where there is a great storm, there is great hail."   
  
Caitlin laughed and pulled him for another kiss.   
  
"Merry Christmas," she muttered against his mouth.   
  
"M'rry Chr'mas," he muttered back, not wanted to break apart.   
  
Caitlin smiled and pulled him closer.   
  
Barry smiled. He hoped he would meet Caitlin for a mistletoe next year. He loved kissing her under the mistletoe. He loved her and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
